


Doomed

by Finley_Fray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Evil Alex Danvers, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley_Fray/pseuds/Finley_Fray
Summary: Y/n loves Alexandra Danvers, but lately she thinks more and more if Alex loves her back...Also on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/finleyfray
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Doomed

Y/n loves Alexandra Danvers, she swears she does. But lately she thinks more and more if Alex loves her back.

They’ve met in library, Y/n was searching for a math book and she found it laying on the table in front of the most beautiful woman she ever saw. Her brown eyes shone with happiness, her red hair was a mess, and her smile did things to Y/n. There was only one book left at the library, so they decided to study together. It turned out studying together was more effective than alone, so they exchanged numbers and had met a few more times.

Each time they met, Y/n fell more and more for the redhead.

Both had excellent grade on their exams, so Alex suggested they’ll go to club and celebrate. They’ve got drunk and have spent night together. The next day they have decided to give it a chance and went on normal date.

Those were 2 amazing years of her life.

But lately, everything Y/n did, had set Alex off.

First she thought it was just stress, Alex had her finals coming up. Four years of studying would finally pay off. ‘Just a few more weeks’ Y/n thought to herself as Alex yelled at her that the dinner was too salty. That she didn’t clean their home, even though she was at Uni from 8 am to 4pm, and went to work right after. Yelled at her that their bills are too high, even though they were the same for the past 5 months. Yelled at her for eating too much, for washing her clothes too often, for using too much soap washing hands. Yelled at her that she wasn’t contributing enough money for their living. Y/n didn’t had supporting mother like Alex did, she didn’t had parents that could help her financially. She worked as much as she could, which resulted in coming home late, and being yelled at by Alex.

“ You’re cheating on me!” her girlfriend looked at her stepping closer and grabbing Y/n by front of her T-shirt. She looked furious and smelled like alcohol.

“I am not!” Y/n replied frightened. “ I worked, I swear, Alex…” but Alex didn’t seem convinced.

That was the first time Alex did hit her.

The next day she apologised, she didn’t mean to, she was drunk “ Baby I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean too” so Y/n believed.

She loved Alex, so she changed. Skipped school to work more, and not come too late home. Mastered cooking skills at night so she wouldn’t mess Alex’s dinner. She cleaned at night, ate less, and tried to use less of their supplies. But it still wasn’t enough.

“Alex please, I didn’t mean to… “ Y/n choked as she was pinned by the neck to the wall by her girlfriend. She broke Alex’s favourite cup. “ It was an accident, I was dizzy for a second, it fell of my hands, Alex please…” she tried to hold in her breath, Alex smelled like vodka and Y/n was scared for her life.

“ You’re a useless piece of shit! You just can’t do anything right, can you? No wonder your parents left you at the orphanage! Stupid whore! “ Alex yelled at her and pushed her to the ground, right at the pieces on the ground. “ better destroy all of our dishes! “ Alex picked a cup and threw it on the wall right behind Y/n. Than she grabbed a plate and slammed it hard to the ground right next to Y/n. The little pieces flew off in different directions, 3 of them had impaled Y/n’s skin. She touched her cheek feeling blood.

“A-alex please…please… stop…” Y/n cried. “ I didn’t mean to… p-please… I’m sorry…”

“Fucking… “ Alex growled “damn it. “ she slammed her fists against the countertop.

Her girlfriend walked out of their apartment, slamming the door on her way out, and Y/n decided to close her eyes. ‘ Just for a second’ she thought, she was tired, she just wanted to rest her eyes, than she’s going to clean, and make diner for Alex ‘ I did broke her favourite, she’s right to be mad’.

Y/n was happy when Alex passed al her exams with straight A’s. Even though Y/n didn’t make it. She was too tired to focus on exams, she was drained of all power. She didn’t have time to learn, constantly working, cooking and cleaning.

“See.” Alex said smiling devilishly. “At least you don’t have parents to disappoint them.”

The next Saturday Alex decided to play a love couple, she invited her sister and their mother over for dinner “I swear if you fuck this dinner up, I am going to end you”.

So Y/n stayed up until four am to make sure everything was ready. Her back ached from sleeping on couch, Alex didn’t allow her to sleep in their bed anymore. She needed to make sure everything was perfect. Alex seemed so happy to see her baby sister Kara. Y/n cleaned every corner of their home, she had made Alex breakfast right on time as she walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Y/n said, but Alex just looked at her, took her breakfast and walked away, shouting “Work isn’t going to do itself, you better hurry up, I want everything to be perfect tonight!”

So she made Alex favourite chicken noodle soup, crown roast of pork with mushroom dressing and a strawberry and chocolate cake for dessert. It took her whole day to make sure everything was perfect for the dinner. 

Kara and Eliza came and the pair greeted their guests. Y/n went to the kitchen to bring the dishes to the dining room. She watched Alex discreetly. This was the woman she had met 2 years ago. She looked so happy talking with her sister and her mother about Kara’s new boyfriend, Mike. They planned to live together, and were busy with moving. Y/n almost forgot what it was like seeing her girlfriend in a good mood. Or in any mood other than angry drunk.

After the dinner, Y/n went to the kitchen to clean everything up.

“Do you want some help, darling?” Alex asked, and Y/n instantly knew what she needs to answer. “No, I’ve got it, you stay here and entertain our guests.” She had put up the best fake smile that she could. “You better hold her tight so she doesn’t escape you. She’s too good for you.” Eliza said smiling brightly and Alex laughed “Yes, I don’t plan on letting her go.”

The next day the Danvers sisters went to their planned trip to Disneyland, that was a gift from Alex’s uncle, John, for graduating. Y/n could finally relax and take a deep breath. ‘She’ll come back relaxed, it’s going to be better. It’s going to be okay now.’

But it wasn’t…

“Get out” Alex said as she came back from working at the hospital one evening.

“Alex…? “ Y/n looked at her in shock. “I said get the fuck out of my home, I will not maintain such a parasite as you anymore! I’m done with you! “ Alex grabbed her hand and yanked her hard, sending her to the floor. “Get out!” She threw Y/n out of the door.

It was cold outside, beginning of November and Y/n was only in her sweatpants and a T-shirt. Alex wouldn’t let her inside, she was too pissed, so Y/n decided she has to wait somewhere and come back in the morning. Shivering she went to sit on the near bench. She closed her eyes and waited for morning to come.

It never did…


End file.
